


Dying Inside

by SheerIridescence



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Dying Inside

The day had finally come. Vacation day! You were finally able to have a sweet getaway on a luxury cruise. Doubling as a chef and a Gourmet Hunter was tiring as hell, and you deserved a nice relaxing break for your efforts. Your last hunt was way too much of a hassle, some knob of slim build getting in your way and then proceeding to get away when you tried to pursue him. He was super scrawny with some whack medium length hair, but that was all you could remember for a descriptor. He was too fast, but you just ignored it now. It was time for you to relax and you doubted anyone as shady as that guy would pursue you on your days off. The time today was ‘me time’ and it was not about to get ruined.

Once you had settled nicely in your chair, a cocktail and dessert in front of you, you finally found yourself at peace, wearing cute but comfy clothes and relaxing in the gentle breeze. As you drank though, you noticed a familiar face from across the ship. Narrowing your eyes, you looked past the people and confirmed that the face was indeed belonging exactly to who you thought it belonged to.

“Coco!” You called out, a bright smile now on your face as you waved to get his attention.

Coco looked up from his table and noticed you, brightening up as well and standing up immediately. He took his food and moved over to your table in an instant, quite pleased to see you.

“_______! What are you doing here?” He asked upon sitting down.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” You chuckled. “I’m taking a well-deserved break. My last hunt didn’t go so well so I decided to treat myself.” You explained.

“Oh? What happened? I can’t imagine you ever having trouble with something.” He asked.

“It was some lanky bastard with medium length dark hair. Caught me off guard while I was pulling down a capture level 700 beast and damn near killed me. Then when I turned on him to rip his throat out he ran away like a coward, my catch also running as well. A double loss for me.” You shrugged, finishing off your drink.

“Strange… Who the hell would be after you?” Coco questioned, finishing his as well.

You both just shrugged, unsure as to who would act the way your attacker did. You made a crude joke about Neo coming for your ass and you both laughed. The empty glasses on your able soon attracted a waiter, clearing your table immediately and replacing both yours and Coco’s drinks. He bowed a little, thin figure easily folding as his medium length hair swept over his face like a shadow. He then stood, whisking away your empty cups on his tray without a word.

“He was a little odd.” You commented, picking up your replenished drink.

“He has… odd electromagnetic waves.” Coco agreed. “What was the description of the guy who tried to take you out again?”

“Tall, thin, medium length hair. A genuine fool I guess.” You repeated, taking a sip of your drink.

“_______ wait don’t drink that-!”

Coco didn’t speak soon enough. Almost immediately you started choking on your drink. Your airway started to seal and your blood began pumping what was obviously a deadly poison through your body. You tried to choke out words for help, but Coco already knew. Knowing what was going on though, didn’t mean he knew exactly what to do. He panicked, almost forgetting that he was immune to poison himself. That panic was only brief though, and he immediately pulled you top him and put his lips onto yours. Coco began to draw out the poison from you, creating antibodies for you as well. Your cells took in the new substance and wretched with pain, but you overcame the pressure and survived. As Coco pulled his lips away from yours, the antibodies killed the remaining toxins in you and adapted, creating an immunity. You started choking again, but this time your airway opening, and you finally breathed.

“Are you okay?!” Coco asked, supporting your back as you forced yourself to stand.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I was only dying inside after all.” You breathed out, leaning on the table.

Coco sighed with relief and laughed a little at your joke. “I’m glad.” He said. “But that server is your attacker hands down. He’s got to go.”

“Tell me about it.” You agreed, finally catching your breath. “Call security. I’ll handle the first bit.”

Without further adieu, you scoped out the server from across the ship, spotting him hiding amongst a crowd. He couldn’t hide from you though. You picked up your plate from the table and threw it with such a high velocity that it howled as it went, slipping past the heads of everyone else but the server’s, shattering in the centre of his forehead. The shock and trauma caused him to fall right over, boat security leaping on top of him moments later.

“Nicely done.” Coco complimented with a nod.

“Thanks.” You grinned. “So, about the way you saved me… Was that the only way it could’ve been done?” You then suddenly asked, sitting back down next to him.

Coco began to blush a little now, thinking about how he went about saving you. “Well, probably not.” He chuckled. “It was just the first solution I could think of quick enough.”

You smiled, laughing as well. “You’re welcome to do that again any time, you know.” You said cheekily. “I don’t have to be dying from the inside out for you to kiss me.”

Coco let out a laugh now, pleased and amused. He leaned closer to you, raising a brow. “Thank you for the offer. I’ll gladly take you up on it.” He said, leaning in all the way and capturing your lips in a proper kiss this time, keeping you close on your sweet getaway cruise.


End file.
